Gingamaru Seika / History
This page consists of the character history for Gingamaru Seika / Magia Galaxia. Childhood and Before the Start of the Series Birth and her infant life Born on October 9th, 2054 at exactly 10pm, Seika came into existence as the second daughter of florist Gingamaru Saki and anime artist Gingamaru Akihito as well as the younger sister of now doctor in training Gingamaru Iruka. Named after what her parents call the "star's scent", known to other's as the starlight or the light of the stars, Seika was also timid as a baby after the age of 1 - struggling to interact with other infants her parents tried to introduce her to and preferring to keep to herself. Even though she struggled to interact and play with other children her age, she took an instant shine to drawing and usually drawing to cure her boredom. Introduction to the "Mahou Shoujo" Genre At the age of 4, Seika was introduced to the "Mahou Shoujo" Genre after she saw an episode of colourful girls in pink, yellow and green fighting a monster on which instantly attracted her attention to the magical girl genre. Once her parents saw her engrossment in the genre, Seika eventually grew attached to the genre which lead to Akihito beginning to teach her how to draw magical girls due to his profession and wanting to pass his talents to the next generation. Learning how to draw from her father At the age of 6, Akihito began to teach the child Seika how to draw after he noticed she likes to draw when the toddler first started. Once she begun learning to draw from her father, she eventually learnt how to draw full bodies by the time she was 9 and slowly begun learning how to master drawing backgrounds, learning this by the time she was 11. Starting middle school and constant bullying When Seika was 12, she started middle school and quickly realised that wasn't the same as elementary after she started to get constantly bullied by a few classmates who moderately escalated from stealing her pencils to verbally abusing her or full on destroying Seika's notes and property such as her notebooks - leading the redette to cry easily and once she told her parents what was going on, her mother decided to go down to the school's principal to tell him about what was going on however, despite all the evidence given, the principal kept on defending the bullies as one of them was his son and was claiming that his son was just being a kid and that's what kids do. Eventually, as the bullying continued and more of Seika's stuff got ruined while the principal continued to defend his son and friends, legal action had to be taken and the case went to court - the principal continuously defending his child and his child's friends despite there being actual video footage of the actions taking place that Seika managed to record after pretending she broke her arm and was able to take footage on the laptop she had to use. With this evidence and other photos of Seika broken equipments, destroyed notebooks and a couple of voice recordings of the bullies' verbal abuse, the Gingamaru family won the case and the principal/his son's as well as the son's friends' families being fined a total of around 27 thousand yen (249.66 US dollars or £200) for the destruction of property and verbal abuse towards the victim - Seika using this money to buy new equipment to replace the old, happy that the ordeal was taken care of yet this happiness wouldn't last for long as she experienced worst bullying after the trial. Akihito's illness and death 1st Series Episode 1 First Appearance Seika first appears being bullied by a group of her classmates outside of their school in the rain, calling her worthless and pathetic in addition to calling her writing rubbish - proceeding to drop the shy girl's notebook into a puddle of rainwater. This leads the redette to run home crying after picking up her soaked notebook from the puddle - receiving many words of abuse while picking her notebook up. Once she arrives home, she finds she is home alone before going to her room and looking at her soaked notebook before unintentionally falling asleep. Brief Non-Verbal Encounter with Izumi on the School Bus The next morning, while getting on the school bus after waking up late and running out, Seika is the last to get on - therefore sitting next to a non familiar girl whom is on her phone, reading the news and listening to music with one earphone in. After sitting down next to the girl who she doesn't know, Seika took out her sketchbook and begun to draw as she listened to music until she feels a tap on the shoulder from one of her bullies who mocks her drawing skills by saying that they look like a dog taught Seika to draw which caused Seika to tear up after hearing the bully. The girl next to Seika defended the shy girl however, saying that Seika can probably draw better than the boy who is bullying the redette - causing the boy to grow angry while the blue haired girl harshly stared at the boy. This leads Seika to shyly look up at the girl sitting next to her in admiration without being noticed. Before long, the bus arrived at the school and every student got off the bus - Seika heading to her homeroom afterward getting off the bus. Homeroom Seika arrived in her class for homeroom, around 15 minutes before it started leading her to do some writing in her notebook. The 15 minutes passed quickly and the teacher walked in, welcoming the class and telling her students that there is a new student joining the class that day - the girl whom Seika was secretly admiring on the school bus walking in after and introducing herself as Ameno Izumi, the teacher directing the cold girl to her seat afterwards - the seat in front of Seika. Seika instantly froze, freaking out mentally and trying to figure out whether she should thank Izumi or apologise due to the drama on the bus that morning. However, during the time her mind was freaking out, the teacher called out Seika's surname several times - the shy girl responding to the fourth time her surname was shouted causing her to immediately stand up and stutter that she was present, receiving a sharp glare from her teacher who tells her that she can sit down which she does as students make rude remarks, whispering "Geekamaru, the idiot daydreamer". Lunchtime and talking to Izumi for the first time Lunch soon arrived and Seika was the last one to leave, following Izumi out of the room. Though she was quiet as she followed Izumi, Izumi noticed and asked the timid girl why she was following her leading Seika to quietly explain that she wanted to thank and apologise to Izumi for protecting her on the bus that morning to which Izumi replied "no problem" and she continues on her way - Seika still following Izumi. Once they reached the lunch hall, one of their classmates called out to Seika - shouting "Hey Geekmaru, the idiot daydreamer" causing Seika to tear up before she and Izumi retreat to the rooftop of the school after Izumi tells Seika to ignore them and telling her that she is not an idiot. On the rooftop of the school, the two girls sat next to each and when Izumi asked Seika why she gets bullied and why she doesn't stand up for herself, Seika stuttered that there's multiple possibilities to why she gets bullied such as her timidity or that she has a "magical girl addiction" and she went onto explain that she'd just get bullied even more. Izumi remained silent for a few seconds after Seika also said that she hasn't got any friends leading the bluette to ask her classmate if Seika wanted friends - the shy girl nodding in response leading to Izumi declaring that she'll be Seika's friend causing the redette to happily hug Izumi before they continue to eat their lunch. End of school and Izumi getting transformed into a Kagamida Transforming into Magia Galaxia for the first time and her first battle Category:History Page